looking out
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: okay before any summary CONGETS miley and liam buttt i don t like miam sorry i have and always will be a madam adam sevani and miley fan anyway since i don t like miam i made this madam story summary trace and adam along with others team up to stop her from marrying liam and getting her with ...adam.
1. Chapter 1

_"Miley Cee Engaged"_ Adam G read the headliner on _Ok!_ mag outloud to one of his best girl friends alyson trying his best to keep his cool _"It`s most likely another rumor" _Alyson said as she watched his fingers turn white from forming his hand into a ball _"OH REALLY CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE IT`S REAL"_ adam shouted as he chucked the book at alyson _"Adam chill okay what is the big deal if she`s happy then we should be too we`re her friends so cool off will ya?"_ alyson stated as adam walked back and fourth rubbing his hands together knowing why he was so upset alyson sighed _"adam please sit down and try to think about this through her mind"_.

_"I can`t aly after everything she`s been put trough with this guy,she still goes back to him why?"_adam said as he ran his fingers through his curly brown hair _"So am guessing we`re not the only ones who doesnt like this huh?"_ A strong rough voice from behide him said making adam turn to find Miley`s older brother and sister Trace and Brandi along with her soon to be sister in law Brenda and his older brother V .

Alyson rolled her eyes _"are you kidding me adam here`s past doesnt like it`s more like he hates it!" "good then because i`ve been thinking and i don`t want them getting married he`s not right for my baby sister" _the tattooed singer said _"Trace come on she`s happy be happy for her"_Brenda said trying to be the voice of reason _"NO BRENDA THE MAN `S GOT BAD VIBS ABOUT HIM THROUGH AND THROUGH""what cha got in mind then elder Cee?"_Adam said not paying mind to the looks that he was getting from the three girls and his brother _"I think he`s cheated on mil more then once too all we need to do is prove it and then it`s done and over for him"_trace said smiling at his idea.

_"great idea just one thing through"_brandi said all smart ass like _"and what would that be Bee?"_V asked eyeing her _"we don`t know if he really has through or not"_ brandi said eyeing her younger brother and her little sister`s best guy friend _"thats what actress`s are for "_ adam mumbled making trace and his brother laugh earning a slap from brandi and brenda.

_"..." _Brenda said _"What B speak louder"_ Alyson said to the dark toned girl _"I said I know Liam`s email password"_ the once former disney scarlett said _"How?"_ V asked questioning her _"He asked to use my laptop a week ago when him and miles were over and he forgot to log out I never used it or looked at it ever in fact I just lefted it incase something like this were to happen"_ Trace smirked at his soon to be wife _"aaa see I told you ,you didnt like him just as much as me "_ the girls rolled their eyes _"yeah yeah yeah whatever just somebody hand me a laptop"_Brenda said holding out her hands for sombody to pass her a laptop _"Here"_Alyson said as she placed the pink covered Mac laptop in her hands .

The others watched as Brenda loged into her computer settings then making her way to her (or liam`s)email and then strolled down the list of emails he had reading each one not finding a thing before stopping at the second to last one in the list and clicking on it twice then reading it over to find pictures .


	2. Chapter 2

looking out chapter two

_"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT !"_ Adam said before jumping up and down doing his little happy dance after finding pictures of some nude girl on liam`s email.

_"and thats something to be happy about why?! ,it`s going to kill her she thinks she`s inlove with the guy" _Alyson screamed .

Trace and Adam then stared at each other before shaking their heads _"no it wouldnt okay my sisters are strong girls even more so miley she can take it"._

brenda shaked her head and mumbled under her breath _"i still say this is a bad idea"._

_"you would brenda because you are such a nice person that you don`t see how he`s blinding our Miley"_Adam said before going over to the coat closet and grabing his leather jacket and putting on his shoes.

_"adam come on where you going?"_Brandi said staring at her sister`s young dancer friend.

adam looked at v _"make a copy of that and paint it miley`s going to find out and find out today"_ adam said before marching out the door and making his way to his car as V Painted it out and ran after him with Alyson sighing and ran after the two brothers.

Alyson`s point of view;

As we got closer to Miley and Liam`s house I started taping my fingers against the dashbored this was a bad idea and I knew it.

I knew Miley was going to yell at us and I knew she`d most likely be more then upset not at us but the fact and thought of liam cheating on her with some girl.

noone`s point of view.

as they walk though the door of miley`s house they heard the song angel eyes by love and theft not seeing miley anywhere they called out to her _"Mil where are ya?" "in the backyard"_the southern girl called back.

_"theres something you need to know"_Adam said as he hit the backyard he was thankful that liam wasnt home it wasnt as if he was scared of the older blonde guy but he knew if given the chance he`d lie his face off intill Miley forgive him.

_"you sound so uptight when you say that what`s up"_Miley said with a small laugh as she looked up at him from the ground where she was sitting.

adam stared at the former brown haired girl (1) "Liam most likely made her do that"Adam though bitterly .

he sighed as he ran his hands though his curly brown hair _"mil this is hard for me to say but the guys and i we`ve been thinking something`s up with your man there is he`s been cheating on you mil am sooo sorry" _Alyson said stepping in for him.

Miley laughed _"very funny guys for a second there I thought you were for real" _Miley looked at them closer for a min seeing no movement in their face`s or eyes she knew they were telling the truth _"oh my god no please please tell me this is some sick joke you`re pulling on me"_Miley said standing up looking at them each.

_"we`re sorry mil we really are "_V said as Alyson wraped Miley in a hug as she cried.

_"How...how "_Miley started to say before being shh`ed by alyson as she rocked her back and fourth.

_"he lefted his email up on brenda`s laptop last time you`s were over there he was getting email`s from some girl with link`s to nudes of her and a flirty little note under them." _Adam said as he watched his two best girl friends .

Miley`s point of view;

I heard the font door slam shut I sighed as I wiped my tears and looked at Adam, Alyson and V _"you guy`s should leave am going to have alittle talk with him"._

_"Are you sure I mean me and Adam could be muscle men while aly holds you?"_V joked that`s what I loved about him he was like a big old teddy bear who had muscle and cared for people he was like a brother to me.

_"well maybe but only because liam`s big and well huge so ya just for safe`s"_I said as I had second thoughts about rather or not to have back-up`s.

_"babe where you at?" _Liam called out he sounded drunk and I knew how he could get when drunk I sighed _"it`s only 10 am and he`s already drunk_"I said in a low voice but not low enough since I heard V quote the Alan jackson song 5`clock somewhere .

_"what are they doing here ?"_Liam said clearly angry and pissed off I had to remind myself that he had no right to be either he cheated and these people were and are some of my best friends they had a right to be here it just wasnt his house and it soon wouldnt be at all since my parents owned this house before us(2) and they passed it on to me therefor i can kick who ever i want out and it was going to be him for cheating.

_"they have a right to be here you on the other hand don`t"_ I said making him blink _"what are you talking about?"_ he said as he started to look pissed off.

_"am talking about you cheating,it`s done it`s over with pack your things and get out "_I said forgetting about being upset and just remembering to be more pissed off then anything.

he laughed before talking a step before me making V and Adam step closer to me _"am not going anywhere we`re getting married I didnt cheat and whoever told you that is a liar"_

pissed off I tried taking a step forward only to be pushed back alittle bit gently by Adam I rolled my eyes _"My friends and email`s are not liars you are"._

_"What email`s?"_he started to yell.

_"THESE EMAILS "_Adam said chucking them at Liam.

I watched as Liam eyes scan them over before looking at me and riping them up _"how could you go though my personal things"_

_"I didn`t"_I started to say before getting cut off by V_"but we did we knew you werent right for our miley and now we know oh and don`t worry we made copy`s"._

I Screamed along with Alyson as we watched liam`s fist come to V face making a fight break out and before we knew it I saw my brother Trace and dad billy ray breaking three men up.

_"what in sam hell is going on"_my dad asked again we watched as Adam and V tell them what happened before my dad yelled at liam to get his things and leave before he called the cops.

After helping liam put his things out font my dad walked over to me and huged me tight .

_"you alright mil"_i noded in his chest _"how did you know"_ I asked him _"you yelled loud smiley"_he chuckled before kissing my head and leaving with my brother on his heel.

I looked at Alyson, Adam and V who were still there _"well I should get home to Bee before she freaks out on my ass"_V said as he made to the door so he could go home to my sister who he had been seeing for a year.

I looked at Alyson and Adam who then made their way over to me and huged me _"thank you"_I said as leaned my head into Adam`s chest.

_End of chapter two _

okay first things first Please review and now second.

(1)I know for a fact that miley did not cut her hair for liam but for herself and she also gave the hair to a cancer place were they make wigs for the people with cancer.

(2)I also read somewhere that the house that Miley and Liam live in is the house that she and her family lived in when first moving to l.a. so that`s where taking it from.

and again REVIEW.


End file.
